disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Will Get You! (1967)
'I Will Get You!' is a 79-minutes 1967 American animated comedy feature film produced by Walt Disney and originally released to theaters on May 10, 1967 by Buena Vista Distribution. 'Synopsis' The Hero Kangaroo named Piravte Skip have to Save all World's Animals from made into pies by Mr. Twiddles (The Main Villain and Chubby employmee of Food and clothing company Myxomatoasties, Inc.) 'Plot' TBA Ending Scene So the Animals Escaped on the Winged Ark which was built themselves to Escape, but Mr. Twiddles Chase and Grabed the Rope of the Ark, who climbs it while Piravte Skip's Love Interest Sally Kangaroo races to sever it, managing to cut the Rope, sending Mr. Twiddles into the his pie machine at his Factory, getting stuck in the safety valve, causing the machine to build pressure in its gravy line and explode. The Animal continue their flight to freedom, His Wife told him the Animals organised, Mr. Twiddles Growls angrily in Outrage before his Phone call from his Company to Come over to see his Boss who sacked Mr. Twiddles, Meanwhile the Animals found Australia for Settlement, Piravte Skip and Sally Kangaroo who got both Married in their Wedding Voice Cast TBA Gallery (Any ideas about the gallery) TBA Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs the Main Villain Mr. Twiddles was Same design inspired by John Culhane before designed to Mr. Snoops for the Rescuers (1977) Others Video *TBA Marketing TBA Production Starts the Production on May 2, 1966 among with an Another Disney animated film The Jungle Book I Will Get you was also marks the last animated film from the company to have Disney's personal touches, before his death on December 15, 1966. Designs *TBA TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Sound Effects TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Track Listing *"March of the chief executive officer (CEO) (You're Fired!) / We Did It!" **When the CEO Sacked Mr. Twiddles for his Failed Job after his Factory's Destruction by Explosion, The Animals Celebrates it's Victory *** Releases TBA Theatrical Releases when I Will Get You and The Jungle Book was Prepared to release as both Double feature on Christmas, 1966, However Disney died on December 15th, so they Seperate two films, one I Will Get You on May, 1967 and The Jungle Book on October, 1967 It was released on released in May 1967, just 5 months after Walt's death. Some copies were in a double feature with Into the Core of Earth International Release TBA Release Info TBA Soundtrack TBA Reception TBA Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript TBA Trailer Transcripts TBA Opening and Closing Credits TBA Quotes TBA Sequels TBA Impacts TBA Legacies TBA Trivia *When his Boss sacked Mr. Twiddles, Mr. Twiddles falls into a Trapdoor and Ends up stuck in a Trash can with other employmees stuck in their Trash cans too TBA. Category:1967 Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Animated films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios